Stuck in an elevator
by Sailorprincess3234
Summary: One Shot: Sakua's plan compleatly backfires when she finds herself stuck in an elevator with Sasuke. Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Well...another one shot. I must say I love one shot's...they are so fun to write...and takes less time. So...this is humor...I'm trying...really, I am! Please read and review...your reviews tell me that I'm not horrible when it comes to writing humor...it tell me to write more funny stuff...or whatever. It builds up my confidence...makes me soar like a bird...makes me...

Ok...going a little over board...well just read it and let me know what you think. Thanks...

Disclaimer: I will never own Naruto...Cries and runs out of the room

Stuck in an Elevator

Well, the day was as any other day. Sakura was working in the hospital as a med-nin. After a long day at work, she was ready and willing to go home and relax. She walked over to the elevator and stood before the double steel doors as she pressed the down button. She looked up to notice that the elevator was only two floors above her…on the 26th floor. After what seemed like forever…which in reality was only about 3 minutes…the doors opened and Sakura walked in. As she pushed the button to the lower level, the doors closed and the elevator started to go down. It stopped again on the 22nd floor. The doors opened to revel indifference and laid back Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke-Kun!" Sakura chirped happily.

"Hey Sakura." He replied as he stepped in. Sakura then noticed the bandages that he had around his left wrist.

"So…how are you feeling?" Sakura asked trying to start a conversation. She knew the young Uchica very well…the two of them have become close friends since they were on the same team…which was only 4 years ago. Now Sasuke, Naruto and herself were reaching out in different directions. Both Saskue and Naruto were Jounin's and were contently sent on missions. Sakura was a Medical Ninja...since there was such a large need for them she decide to pursue that career path. She had only started 3 years ago but was making outstanding. progress in her work.

"It could be worst." He said with a struggle. As the elevator continued it's decent, they suddenly heard strange noises coming from the out side of the car.

"What's that?" Sakura asked in a worried tone of voice.

"I don't know." Sasuke said with a bit of surprise in his voice. Suddenly, the elevator came to halt.

Sakura held her breath. For a moment neither one said one word. Then as suddenly as the elevator came to a halt, it went into a sudden free fall. Sakura screamed in horror. _'This isn't suppose to happen!'_ She franticly thought to herself.

As an answer to her many prayers, the elevator stopped it's free fall on the 8th floor. The sudden halt caused both Sasuke and Sakura to fall to the ground with much force. Sakura held out her hand to cushion the fall. In the process, she ended up breaking both wrists. Sakuke was a little luckier…nothing much happened to him…except for a few bruises and a bump or so on the head.

"Sakura!" Sasuke called out in a worried tone. He inched his way slowly to the fallen girl. Since the elevator stopped, she had not said a word nor had she moved from her spot. He was worried that she was seriously injured. As he got closer, she let out a moan as she tried to get up. She gasped in pain. With out any help she sat up and rested her back against one of the walls. She noticed that Sasuke was looking at her and what surprised her was that he had a look of worry and even fear written across his face.

"Sakura." He said in a low voice. Unlike the look he had on his face, the tone of his voice was very calm. "Are you ok?" He asked.

She shook her head as she looked down. "Both of my wrists are broken."

For a moment, Sasuke didn't say a word. Sakura looked up at him. Her emerald eyes were glassed over. She did not want him to see her crying, it was not her style to be overly emotional...especially in front of him. Finally after what seemed like forever he spoke.

"Well…that should be easy for you to heal with your chakra. Then you could do a transportation justu to get us out of here." He said plainly.

She shook her head as she continued to look down. "I'm afraid that I can't. Just before I got in the elevator, I had finished with a major sugary. My charka level is very low. I was on my way to the cafeteria to get something to eat. I have enough to heal my wound but not nearly enough to get the both of us out of here. I'm sorry." She said in a low voice. She didn't bother to look at him; she knew that he was not happy at all to hear that.

"So what…we have to sit here and wait? This piece of junk is not safe…it could crash again!" He muttered.

"So why don't you just press the help button?" She asked as she turned her head to look at him. He had a scowl across his face and his arms were crossed over his chest. His back was leaning against the same wall as hers as he sat across from the buttons.

"And take a risk at having this thing fall again?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well then, I guess we'll never find out." She said with a sigh. For a moment or so, neither spoke nor made any move towards the button. Finally, Sakura decided to move.

"What are you doing!" Sasuke said sharply. Sakura stopped dead in her tracks as she turned her head to look at him.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm trying to call for help." She said plainly.

"Well…yea…but since I'm closer then I should do it. I don't want to risk having this elevator fall again. Since I'm closer I'll press the button." He said as he inched his way over to the help button.

'_Unbelievable! That's what I asked him to do in the first place.' _Sakura's inner self screamed in annoyance.

She didn't bother to say a word to him as he slowly made his way over towards the control buttons. He pressed the help button and after a minute or so, a voice responded. "How can I help you?" A young woman asked on the other side of the line.

"Please help us…we're trapped." Sasuke said calmly. Sakura could've sworn that she heard a hint of panic in his voice.

There was a moment of silence on the other side of the line before the young woman spoke again. "Yep…I see your problem…you're on the 8th floor right?"

"Yeah we are." He responded.

"Ok…well…the good news is that we noticed that the car you are in started to experience trouble as soon as it left the 22nd floor. We started working on getting you out since then. We managed to stop the elevator where you are now. If we didn't take any actions, you would have fallen to you're deaths…it would have been so gruesome…all bloody and crushed…." She said matter of factly.

Both Sasuake and Sakura gasped in shock at what she had said…isn't she suppose to calm them down? Not freak them out!

"What are the conditions of you and anyone else in the elevator?" She asked.

"Except for broken wrists, a few bruises and a bump in the head, we are ok." He sighed before continuing. "How long is it going to take to get us out of here?"

"It shouldn't take too long…about 3 hours or so." The operator said confidently.

'_3 hours!'_ Sakura thought. _'We have to be suspended about 8 stories up in the air for 3 hours! What if the elevator starts to fall again?_'

Sasuke repeated Sakura's thought, "What if the elevator starts to fall again?" He asked concerned.

"Well…yeah that would be a problem wouldn't it…oh well… Just cross your fingers and hope that we will get you out shortly." She said in a chirpy tone of voice. "Besides…it would suck if you died…you sound hot…you look hot…I could see you right now through the camera above you…wave hi to the camera!"

'_Oh gosh! Even when I'm stuck in an elevator I have fan girls!'_ Sasuke thought to himself as he shook his head.

"Hello! There is someone else here too if you didn't forget!" Sakura growled. "Instead of flirting shouldn't you be calming us…encouring us to keep praying and hopping that we will get out alive!" Sakura nearly screamed.

"Sakura…calm down…" Sasuke said in a low voice.

"Calm down! This girl is flirting and-" Sasuke interrupted Sakura's ranting and raving and continued speaking to the flirting operator. "You aren't much help…but thanks for giving us some sort of valuable information." Saskuke said plainly.

"No problem sweetie. Maybe if you get out of this alive we could go out some time." She said in a flirty tone of voice.

"Uh…I don't date people who are annoying." Sasuke said coldly.

"Harsh!" The young woman gasped before she ended the conversation.

"Great…finally I don't have to hear her flirty voice…I felt like I was going to gag." Sakura muttered under her breath.

"You're not the only one!" Sasuke said rolling his eyes.

They both looked at each other and suddenly broke into a fit of laughter.

"Unbelievable…how do you handle it…having to deal with those fan girls?" Sakura asked in between laughs.

"How do you handle having those fan boys chasing after you?" Sasuke returned the question.

"How do you know about that?" Sakura asked in question.

"Cause…" He began as he looked at her. "Every time I'm around you there are always a guy checking you out or something like that."

"Awe…Sasuke-kun is jealous…" Sakura said playfully.

"I'm not…" Sasuke said with a look of indifference. "I'm just very observant."

"Right…" Sakura said sarcastically with a small smirk.

"Whatever I don't have to listen to you." He muttered.

"No problem…I guess the next fan boy that starts flirting with me…I should just flirt with him too…" Sakura said slyly.

She noticed just then that Sasuke had a look on his face that kind of surprised her. He looked a little upset. The two of them once again sat in silence. Sakura held her knees close to her chest and her head was resting on it. Sasuke rested in head against the wall and closed his eyes. "3 hours…" He whispered to himself.

"Well…I know a few things that we can do to keep ourselves busy…" She said in a low voice.

Sasuke opened his eyes and looked in her direction. He raised an eyebrow as he gave her a questioning look. "Well…I hope whatever you are thinking about involves us keeping our cloths on."

"Oh no! I didn't mean that! I mean…well…I was talking about…." She stuttered as she blushed.

"You're blushing…and stuttering…I never knew you could have such perverted thoughts Sakura!" He said plainly with a smirk.

"Oh shut up!" She muttered under her breath.

They kept silent again. Every once in a while she found herself glancing in his direction. Every time she did, she noticed that he was looking at her. The silence was killing her…she couldn't take it anymore so she began to speak.

"So, how did you sprain your wrist?" She asked.

"I don't have to tell you." He said with out looking at her.

Sakura growled inwardly. "Ok…I understand...you don't have to tell me…it must have been soooo…embarrassing." She said coyly. A small smile formed on her face as she saw a scowl on his face.

"I was training…for the next mission that I have to go on. I miscalculated a move and ended up falling, I sprained my wrist trying to brake my fall." He said with out looking at her.

"What a baka…" She said under her breath. She looked up and noticed the icy cold look on his face. She looked back down. Ok… for another few hours or so they were going to be stuck together. They have never been together…alone…for more then an hour. Might as well make the best of this moment. "Sasuke-kun…I'm sorry about that last comment. I'm glad that nothing serious happened." She said sincerely.

She noticed that the look on his face soften a bit but he didn't say a word. "How are you doing at work?" He suddenly asked after a moment of silence.

Sakura's eyes widen a bit. She didn't expect that he would continue whatever conversation she had stared. "Uh…it's going very well. Tsunade-sama says that I'm excelling in my skills. I started 3 years ago and already next to Tsunade-sama, I'm the best med-nin." She smiled slightly at her progress.

"That's great to hear…I'm glad that you found something that you enjoy doing and that you really good in it" He said sincerely.

She smiled at his comment. It wasn't everyday that you would hear a sincere complement coming from an Uchica. "What about you?" She asked after a moment.

"Things are going well. I've been accepted to join the AMBU." He said.

Sakura's eyes lit up at hearing the news. "That is wonderful news…I'm so happy for you!" She said excitingly.

Again, they both sat in silence. This time it was a little bit longer. _'This is so awkward...now that I do have the time to talk to him...I don't know what to talk to him about. I don't want to suddenly turn the conversation towards romance...but I really do want to know where we stand. We've been really good friends for a while and sometimes I think that it's actually more...I can't take it anymore! We have to move forward otherwise...I have to move on.' _Sakura thought intensely. Suddenly she snapped.

"I can't take it anymore!" She cried out.

Sasuke turned to his and raised an eyebrow at her sudden reaction. His face twisted into a look of thought. Then he finally said, "I know what you mean. To be honest with you I feel the same way."

Sakura's eyes widen in shock at what she had heard. "Really?" She gasped. "For how long?"

"Since we got stuck in this elevator." He said plainly. "I've never felt this way before."

Sakura's heart started to beat really fast. She could not believe the conversation that they were having...he really...oh gosh...this is what she has been dreaming about!

"How do you feel?" She asked in question...trying to drag out more info from him.

Sasuke was quite for a moment. All the while, he had a calm plain look on his face. One of those expressions that was hard to read...were you couldn't tell what the person was really thinking. Then he waved his hand as if to dismiss the thought. "I said too much. Forget about it...it's really not a big deal."

'_Not a big deal? What the heck does he mean it's not a big deal...it's a huge deal!' _"Well...I think that it is..." Sakura said as she looked down. She didn't catch the puzzled look that Sasuke gave her. She continued, still looking down. "Quite honestly, I think that it's the best feeling in the world."

"Are you serious?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yea...of course I am...I've always felt this way." She said in a soft voice. She looked up and locked her eyes with his.

"But...I've never seen you display such feelings..." Sasuke said more to himself.

"What do you mean? I've always displayed those feelings...well...more towards you then anyone else..."

"That's how you really feel towards me?" Sasuke asked in shock.

"Oh course. Since we were little kids...I've never felt any other way towards you." Sakura said with a smile as she seemed to drift into her thoughts.

"So then why do you call me Sasuke-kun if you really feel that way towards me. When you call me that it means that you like me. Right?" He asked confused.

Sakura tilted her head slightly to the side. Now she was lost at where he was getting at. "Sasuke-kun…what are you talking about?"

"I should ask you the same question." Sasuke said, as he looked at her in complete confusion.

"I asked first." Sakura said stubbornly. "I'm not going to say anything until you explain yourself first."

"You know that we are going to get no where fast with this conversation." Sasuke said plainly.

"Yea and I've got all the time in the world…we're stuck in this elevator for another…" She looked down at her watch and looked back up at Sasuke. "…2 hours or so…"

"Unbelievable" Sasuke muttered under his breath.

Sakura rolled her eyes and looked at him. "I'm waiting..." She said slightly annoyed.

"Fine!" Sasuke said annoyed. "I was talking about..." He paused as his eye began to twitch...the way it normally does when he confesses something embarrassing. "I have a fear of enclosed spaces...I didn't realize it until not...but I can't be in a small closed space for too long...it freaks me out."

Sakura's eyes widen in utter shock. Well...this is interesting...he wasn't any where close to what she had been talking about...

"I see..." Was all that she said in a low voice.

"Now...it's you're turn...spill it." Sasuke said with his arms crossed over his chest and smirk on his face.

She was stuck...she knew that no matter how much she tried, she would not be able to get out of this one. She cleared her throat before she spoke. As soon as she opened her mouth to speak, she noticed a flashing red light coming from the button that Sasuke had pushed earlier.

"Sasuke...I think someone is trying to contact us." She said as she breath an inward sigh of relief. Saved by the help button!

Sasuke turned his attention to the button and pressed it. After a moment a young man spoke.

"How are you two doing?" He asked.

"We're ok...just how much more longer will it take to get us out of here?" Sakura asked.

"About another hour...probably less then that." The young man said.

"Great...that's good news." Sakura said with a smile.

"Hey by the way...what is your name?" The young man asked in question.

"Me?" Sakura asked surprised.

"Yea of course...who else would I be talking to?" He said in a kind of flirty way.

Just as Sakura was about to tell him, Sasuke interrupted her. "Hey...this is no time to be flirting...back off...this is an emergency situation and we don't have time to play around."

"And who are you...her boyfriend?" The young man challenged.

"No I'm not...I'm just a really good friend of hers..." Sasuke said with narrowed eyes.

"Well...does she have a boyfriend?" He asked.

"No she..." Sasuke started but was cut off by the guy. "Well then if that's the case, then she's all for the taking." He said coolly.

Sakura could see the young Uchica was slowly losing his patience. She had to cut in before things got ugly...

"Excuse me sir." Sakura said softly.

"What is it chicka?" He asked softly.

Sakura's eye twitched at the new nickname that she had received. She sighed before she continued. "I don't want to be mean...but I'm really not interested." She said softly.

He was quite for a moment before he continued. "So...you're not interested in what a real man can show you?" He asked in a seductive tone of voice.

Sakura sweat dropped as Sasuke's face grew red with anger. Before she could stop him, he snapped. "Don't you get it? She said she's not interested...so get a clue and back off!" He yelled.

Sakura was rather taken aback by his reaction. However, she was somewhat pleased because the guy finally gave up his attempts. However, before he ended the conversation he said one last thing. "Hey chicka...I've got my eye on you...wave hi to the camera!" Before either Sasuke or Sakura could say a word, he cut off their conversation.

After a moment or so Sakura spoke. "Sasuke-Kun..." She began.

"Don't worry about it...those fan boys are just as annoying as the fan girls. You just have to know how to put them in their place." He said in a low voice. He then added much to Sakura's pleasure. "Wasn't their something that you had to tell me...you know the conversation that we were having before?"

Sakura's face flushed. She hated times like these when his really good memory never failed. Just once...she wished that he would have a short attention span...in times like this. She took in a deep breath before she continued. "Well I..." She started. She looked deeply into his onyx eyes and for a just a second, her breath was taken away as he returned her gaze.

"I...really enjoy being friends with you." She said. She broke their gaze and looked down.

"Is that all?" He asked "By the sound of it, it seemed like something more. You made a big deal out of nothing?" He shook his head in disbelief.

"Well..." For the first time ever, Sakura felt at a complete lost for words. This was a now or never moment...one of those moments where if you don't get it the first time around, there may never be a second time around. She had to say something and she finally did...

"Sasuke-kun... I love you." She said just above a whisper with her head down.

"What?" He asked as he looked at her.

"I said that I love you. I know that for a while we've been good friends...and I thought that I was over you...that I wasn't crushing on you anymore. Then I began to realize that...it was never a crush...I've always been in love with you. I don't want to ruin the best thing that we've got going. You are one of my best friends. The thing is that I just can't keep this relationship as a 'friends only' thing. I want more...and I can't stick around if this isn't going to go anywhere." She said looking deeply into the young man's eyes...which in return was looking right back at her.

For a very long while neither one said a word. It was too quite. Then suddenly a noise broke the silence. Much to the surprise of both Sasuke and Sakura...the doors to the elevator open up to the 8th floor. After 3 hours of being locked up, they were free. Both were so shocked and surprised, that it took them a moment before they got up and ran out of the elevator. Once the exited, they stood in front of each other looking into each other's eyes.

Seeing that the conversation was going nowhere fast, Sakura started to turn around and walk away. Before she could get far, a hand grabbed her arm, preventing her from moving further. Sasuke turned her back around to face him and did something that both surprised and pleased Sakura. He pulled her into a tight embrace and kissed her long and deeply. Once they finished, she slowly opened her eyes only to see warm onyx eyes looking into her own emerald ones. "I guess that answers many questions..." She said in a low voice.

"Well...am glad to know that you don't have a fear of being around me..." Sasuke said noting the misunderstanding that they had earlier.

"Far from it..." Sakura said with a smile. "So what do you want to do now?" She asked.

For a moment, Sasuke was silent. Then he spoke. "Well...since we are in the hospital...I would like to get my wounds healed..."

A small smile appeared on Sakura's face but she didn't say a word. "On second thought, I have the best med-nin as my girlfriend so..." He said in a sly tone of voice. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and together they headed towards the stairs...the last thing they wanted to do was take the elevator.

As they left, the smile never once left Sakura's face. Although it's not exactly how she had planed it...it worked out better then she had thought. Since Sasuke came into the hospital earlier that day, she was trying to think of ways to get the two of them together alone...

Not that she wanted them to be in a life or death situation...but at least it did the trick and now she got what she wanted.

The End


	2. a little note from SP3234

Author's note:Hey everyone! What's up? Thanks to all of you who have read "Stuck in an elevator." I'm glad to all of you enjoyed reading it. At present, I'm in the middle of writing the sequel called "Stuck in a cabin." But I was thinking to myself (note below conversation I was having with my self….and no…I'm not crazy….at lest that's what I keep telling myself…):

Me: Hummm….I wonder if I should write a sequel to "Stuck in an elevator…..

Inner SP3234: Hell yeah you should write one! The first one was great…the second would be better!

Me: Well….yeah that is true…:tilts head in thought:….humm…I don't know…may be it's just better off if I leave it this way…they probably don't want a sequel….besides sometimes the sequel isn't as good as the original.

Inner SP3234: Baka! Just finish write the story and let them decide for themselves if they will read it or not!

Me: I would do that…really I would…but…what if I write it and…no one reviews….I would be so sad…:a puppy dog look appears on SP3234's eyes and she pouts:

Inner SP3234: Oh dear gosh! Get a hold of your self you wimp:shakes head and turn to readers: Please…if any of you out there have any mercy what so ever….please review to let this girl know that she should continue! Unlike all of you…I'm the one stuck in her head having to hear her wining and crying….have mercy upon me!

Me:Suddenly a bright smile appears on face: Yeah…come to think of it…if I heard your opinion on the matter….it really would make my day….and I would work hard to give you what you want….a sequel:Runs around room all happy and with joy:

Inner SP3234: Oh my gosh! The horror:turns around and heads towards the exit:

Well…that's kinda how the conversation went…She's been gone for a while right now…I wonder what made her leave all of a sudden….

Any old way….just leave a review to let me know if I should continue….or just leave a good thing as it is….Thanks again always for your support!

Sailorprincess3234

**Update: The Sequel toStuck in an Elevator...Stuck in a Cabin is up already. I will be updating that story on a regurly. Thanks for your support!**


End file.
